Back for Good?
by takethatterforlife
Summary: Gary Barlow suffers immensely when big news reaches Take That.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday morning and Gary woke up lazily next to his still sleeping wife. She is so beautiful, he thought to himself admiringly. Her eyes fluttered open as Gary bent down, tracing her neck with a long line of kisses.

"Morning." Dawn whispered, and when Gary smiled and kissed her, she got up to make breakfast.

"I'll do that, stay in bed, my love." And with that he got up and wrapped himself in a dressing gown and slugged down the stairs.

The phone rang a moment later and as Gary answered it, an excited voice at the other end told him about some big news.

"Okay, just, just, calm down. CALM DOWN MARK!" he roared down the phone. "Just come round in an hour and tell me all about it." Gary reasoned. Can't wait, he thought miserably to himself.

59 minutes later and an elated Mark burst through the door of his best friend's house, dragging along a zombified Howard and Jason with him.

"So what's the big news Mark?" Jason slurred, obviously annoyed at the fact he'd been woken so early on a Saturday morning and dragged to Gary's house. Whilst Gary noticed that Howard was still wearing his pyjama bottoms and slippers.

"Okay, okay. Prepare yourselves for the best!" he said.

"Yes, yes get on with it!" A rather angry Howard complained.

"Right well earlier in the week I asked you guys if you wanted to tour again, and you agreed. When I asked our mate the same question, he was over the moan!" He hinted, and after a few seconds of silence, he realised the boys were oblivious as to what the babe of the band was on about. "Guys, he's back! Robbie Williams is going to tour with us again!" There was a shocked silence as the band took in the fact that Robbie would be back, their best friend.

After a series of hugs and a mix of shocked and excited comments, the others left Gary's mansion, leaving behind a certain buzz in the air. Gary thought he was dreaming so much so, he bit himself, drawing blood. Nothing happened, it was real. Robbie was back!

**Hi guys, please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**More chapters to come over the next week or two.**

**Thanks, takethatterforlife. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later.

Mark invited the rest of the boys including Robbie along with friends and family members to a party he was holding at his home. Out of all of them, Gary thought that Mark was the most excited to have a chance to be working as a five piece again.

"Come on Dawn, you said you'd be ready half an hour ago and we're late!" Gary called from the bottom of the stairs before wandering off to the living room to say goodbye to his children.

"Right now, behave for Grandma!" he told his kids sternly- "Daniel, I'm relying on you to look after Emily and make sure she doesn't do anything... mischievous!" He then turned to his 'little Daisy', as he called his two-year-old, and lifted her from the ground. "Be a good girl, sweetie. Mummy and Daddy won't be long," he whispered, and softly kissed her forehead.

"I promise to be good, Daddy! I love you!" She whispered back, looking at him through her long lashes.

"Good girl, I love you too." He smiled and her little, round eyes lit up. He turned to the rest of them, "Bye kids," as he bent down, he added: "Do I get a kiss?" And as his children each kissed him on the cheek, or on the nose in Daisy's case, he pulled a chocolate coin out of his pocket and handed them out. With that, Daniel, Emily and Daisy all grinned from ear to ear. And he put Daisy down.

"Come on Gary, I'm waiting, your Mum's here." She pointed out of the window at a small figure approaching their front door.

"Hi Mum, thanks for this." He said to her, and planted a kiss on her small nose. No guessing where Daisy got it from then.

An hour later and they were enjoying themselves immensely, dancing around to the music being played through the amplifiers. Gary didn't drink as he was driving but he had soon lost his wife through the jungle of guests.

Suddenly, there was a jaw dropping bang from the living room as a very drunk Robbie threw an innocent looking Jason across the room, landing him on a glass table which shattered into tiny pieces. Howard rushed to the bleeding mans aid and helped him to his feet. From what Gary could see, he had sliced his bare arm up to his elbow. The guests, including Dawn, were rushed out of the room. And whilst Mark tried to restrain him, Robbie launched again however Gary got in the way. This regrettably was not his best idea, as a far-from-sober Robbie smashed a huge vodka bottle around his head, knocking him to the ground.

He landed on some of the glass which dug into his limp body even more. But Gary could not concentrate on this as his mind was too busy focussing on the tremendous pain, in his throbbing head.

"Gary, Gary!" he heard voices.

And then, blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes flicker open and there is a sigh of relief.

"Oh Gary! You don't know how worried we were!" Jason's voice came from out of the swirl of colours.

He tried to sit up but straight away there was a strong pair of hands on his shoulders pushing him down. They belonged to Howard. Mark looked up onto Gary's forehead and dabbed it with a wet cloth. He winced in pain, and when the cloth was removed, he felt sick. It was covered in scarlet blood.

"Wha- what happened?" he asked in confusion and as he saw the boys share an uncomfortably nervous look, he became worried. "Guys? Mark, TELL ME!" he demanded and he knew he had won as the small pale boy started shaking under his glare.

"Well, you see..." he had started to stutter. Why was Gary under the impression that this wasn't good news? "Oh God Gary, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have thought it would work." He whimpered, "Robbie smashed a vodka bottle over your head. You were asleep for a while, well all night actually, and Robbie went to the press and the police. He told them you assaulted and-" he paused, "Raped him."

Gary was gobsmacked and sure enough 10 minutes later, there was knocking at the door.

"Oh no, where's Dawn? Does she know?" Gary questioned, terrified.

"Calm down Gary, she knows everything and she's home. Don't worry, we've got your back." Howard comforted.

Mark then arrived back from the door with two police officers.

"Gary Barlow?" One asked, although he knew who he was. "We have some questions we would like to ask you."

"Here?" Gary asked.

"Of course, wherever is most comfortable for you, son." The older police officer replied kindly.

Gary smiled, "Okay, but I must warn you that I suffered a head injury last night, and I'm not sure of how much I'll remember-" Looking at the officers exchange looks, he added: "- of anything."

"Don't worry, mate. Okay, what do you remember about last night at the party, held at this house, between 11:30pm and 11:57?" the younger policeman asked.

"Umm, not much, to be honest. I remember looking for my wife to ask her when she wanted to leave. Then there was a crash, I ran to the commotion and saw Jason on the floor, clutching his side in pain- he got pushed by Robbie, landing on a glass table and he was bleeding. Mark tried to stop Robbie, but he's only little and was pushed aside. The guests had left the room in panic and Howard was helping Jason up." He paused, struggling to remember what had happened next.

"Take your time." the younger officer said kindly, whilst the other placed a hand on Gary's shoulder. He looked to the other boys for answers, but they just smiled comfortingly, knowing there was nothing more that they could do to help.

"I think I saw Robbie launch at Jason again, and I stood in the way to protect him. I caught a whiff of his breath, and he'd been drinking. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground covered in blood, then I sort of blacked out, and didn't wake up until about 10 minutes before you arrived. You'll have to ask the others the rest. Sorry." He apologised for not knowing what happened after that.

"Robbie smashed a vodka bottle around his head and Gary fell into the glass from the smashed table. Medics were called and they cleaned him up the best they could and said he would need to go down to A&E for it done properly. But Gary was still slightly awake and objected, so he spent the night here."

The men nodded as they scribbled down notes, trying to catch every detail being described to them.

Then the older man turned to Jason, "And how are you, from what I hear you took a nasty beating."

"Yes, I went to A&E and got stitches. Just cut my arm a bit." He shrugged carelessly.

"Okay thank you for the information. You have been VERY helpful. We'll be in touch." They smiled before they left the building.

Once the door closed behind them, the boys let out a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

6 Days Later...

Gary was making the kids dinner and listening to the radio. Dawn walked in and told him that he should rest and that she would finish the cooking. He obeyed, and treaded up the stairs. Turning on the telly, he felt his hairs prickle on the back of his neck, as if he knew he shouldn't turn it on.

Half an hour later and Dawn walked into the bedroom to check up on her husband. This was when she found him curled up in a ball crying harder than he'd ever done before!

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"H-he told th-them I h-h-hurt him." He stammered in a small voice.

"I know love, but no-one believes him." Dawn replied comfortingly,

"Y-yes they d-do. I-it was on the n-news." Her husband sobbed. He was broken. She cradled him in her arms until there was a loud, angry knock at the door. Reaching for the handle, Dawn had already guest who it was.

"DC Michaels and DCI Peters, is Mr Gary Barlow home, ma'am?" the taller one asked.

"Yes." Dawn replied flatly, "But he's in a bad way, so please be gentle." She added.

"Why on earth would he be in a bad way?" DCI Peters asked.

Are you really thick, she wondered to herself, "Well he has been accused of rape by his 'best friend'. The same friend who attacked him because he stopped him from attacking Jason. The whole world believes he is guilty and above all of this, he has to put on a brave face for his children. He doesn't sleep, or eat, or rest. It took me loads of persuasion just to get him to lie down upstairs!" She yelled at them. "So don't be too hard on him!" She breathed through gritted teeth.

"But, ma'am we haven't come here to arrest him." DC Michaels replied calmly. Then he lead the way to Gary and Dawn's room, where true to her word, Gary was lying on the bed, shaking all over.

"Gary?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr Barlow? Can you hear me?" DC Michael's asked the still sweating man. Gary's eyes flickered open.

"I didn't do it. P-please believe me!" Gary stammered, a tear falling from his eye.

"It's okay, babe. What happened?" Dawn asked with a smile of relief.

"I d-don't- I think I had a p-panic attack."

Then DCI Peters, a sterner looking man, cleared his throat. "Well, Mr Barlow, we came here to tell you that Mr Williams has confessed to falsely accusing you of sexual harassment and rape. We apologise for any inconvenience caused." He then looked very grave. "Mr Williams on the other hand, did not get off as lightly. As we speak officers are with him now questioning him and he may be charged with wasting police time and even for withheld information of the truth."

Gary's eyes closed. "I don't want that." He said simply.

"But Robbie has done this to you! HE'S EVIL!" Dawn practically screamed at him, but she felt sorry when another tear fell from her husband's eyes. "I'm sorry. I just want to see him punished for what he's done to you." She whispered, feeling his pain.

"It's not his fault." Gary strained. He explained further after seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces: "He- he has a problem. He doesn't need punishment, he needs help. He's a drunk!" He claimed.

"You're right I think-" DC Michaels was cut short by a banging at the door.

"I'll get it." Gary said after a moment of silence. "I'm fine" he added after seeing the concerned looks being shared.

"Are you sure?" Dawn began, but after receiving his glare, she silently nodded.

Gary trekked down the stars, still a bit shaky on his feet. Before he even got there, he knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a hoarse voice. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows to show a worn face.

"Help me!" Said Robbie.


	6. Chapter 6

Gary steeped back as Robbie stepped closer. "You need to leave!" He said wearily.

"But you said it yourself. I need help." He smiled, in a creepy way. Gary wanted to shout out for help but no words left his mouth. Robbie leant down for a kiss. "I love you!" He breathed. Gary smelt the alcohol on Robbie's breath. Gary stepped back, eager to get away.

"You're crazy! You've been drinking. I can help you. Just stay there. The police are upstairs; I can go get them-"

"No!" Robbie grabbed his arm, twisting it in an awkward way which hurt Gary. "Please I just need to sit down, we need to talk!" He pleaded.

"Gary, love, who was at the door?" Came Dawn's voice from upstairs.

"Erm..." Gary caught his friends eye, Robbie silently pleaded with him to keep quiet. "It's Mark, just seeing how I'm doing; I'll be up in a minute." Thank you, said Robbie's gaze. "If I don't go up soon they will get suspicious. Wait here." Gary ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. "Officers, come downstairs, I'll put the kettle on." He then sprinted downstairs and hid Robbie outside. "Stay here, I'll let you in when the coast is clear and you can go up o my room." Robbie simply nodded.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Mr Barlow for that, I hope you recover from your shock soon. Bye now." Said DC Michaels. He was going outside! Gary had not planned this far ahead. A wave of panic swept through Gary's body.<p>

"Allow me," He piped as he opened his front door and stepped through, making sure Robbie was out of the way. But Gary couldn't see him anywhere. Damn! He had so many questions that he wanted to ask Robbie, and now he was no where to be seen!

"Do you have the car keys?" DCI Peters asked frustratingly to his colleague.

"No I think they're inside. One minute." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later and the whole house was searching for keys, Gary went up to the bedroom looking around. He turned around to head out of the door and suddenly was forced backwards by Robbie's powerful arms.<p>

"Looking for these?" He grinned coldly.

"Why did you take them? You do understand that the police were about to leave, and now they could find you in here?" Robbie just shrugged at Gary's stern words, after a moment's silence, Gary asked: "How did you get here? I was told you had been arrested for wasting police time!"

Robbie was now truly smiling and replied, "I got out!" His eyes lit up.

Gary felt uncertainty as he asked his next question. "What do you mean, you got out?"

"I mean I got out, I blocked the cell door with my foot. The officer was quite old and obviously thought that he'd locked it. When he was out of sight, I removed my foot and the door opened. Incredible isn't it?" He exclaimed.

Somehow Gary didn't quite believe Robbie's story, but played along with his drunken friend anyway. "It's a miracle!" Gary forced a small smile.

"You're lying!" Robbie yelled.

Panic over washed Gary, "N-no I'm not. I'm just surprised!" He stammered. "The others will be... erm... worried if I don't come down soon."

"Okay, but will you fetch us a beer up, I could really do with a drink!" Robbie said out of the blue.

"No." Gary snapped, but he softened his tone at the sight of Robbie's face go crimson in fury. "When the police have gone, I'll go and get you a couple of cans, okay?"

"NO, NOW!" Robbie practically screamed.

The doorbell rang.

"Shh, okay, okay calm down I'll go now." Gary smiled reassuringly but something made Robbie react badly to this and he grabbed Gary around the neck and smashed the back of his head against the window, causing the glass to shatter. Ruby blood was flowing everywhere.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, a nervous Mark stood on the doorstep.<p>

"Mark what are you doing back here?" Dawn questioned curiously.

" I heard what happened and just came to see how Gaz was doing, how is he?" The small man replied. Dawn's face just went ghostly white at this and she looked up in the direction of the bedroom. "Dawn?" He asked nervously.

A moment later there was a shout and a smash. Everyone looked up in the direction of the room in which Gary was held. They were rooted to the spot out of terror. That was until the door opened.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry!" A terrifyingly angry Robbie sobbed as he lifted up the lifeless form in his hand, "Gary didn't get me what I wanted. I need help and he was too scared to give it to me." He shook the unconscious form. It was then that two sapphire eyes opened and the still figure was alive again. The officers called for backup and Gary pushed Robbie away.<p>

"Oh no you don't!" Robbie yelled as Gary made his escape.

The next thing Gary saw was the stairs, he was falling. So much pain, and the last thing he saw, it was a pool of crimson blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn cried out his name as he fell, Mark cried out his name when he wouldn't wake up, Robbie cried out his name in an apology as he was being taken away by the police from the scene. Daniel, Emily and Daisy cried for their Daddy when they had come in from playing outside to see a lifeless form covered in blood at the foot of the stairs.

Even though he heard all of this, Gary didn't stir, didn't give any signs that he was alive.

"Gary, Gaz wake up for me, mate!" Mark called, a tear falling from his eye, "Dawn, have you called an ambulance?"

"The officers did it." She replied. She's calm about this, Mark thought. He wanted to shake her and scream at her, but he also wanted her to slap him, to tell him to get a grip. That was when he noticed the kids staring horror struck, tears rolling down their cheeks. He now understood that she had to stay calm, for them.

Mark listened out for an ambulance but when he didn't hear sirens five minutes later, he redialled. "Yes, Ambulance. It's my friend, he's been pushed down the stairs, his heads bleeding and his shoulder looks dislocated. I'm no expert but I think he had a few broken ribs too. His wrist also looks a bit dodgy." Mark paused, waiting for a response. "Okay, erm... got it! Please come quick!" He gave them the address and did what he was told through the phone. He checked Gary's pulse and listened for breathing, Mark was relieved to find that he was fine in both sections, although he wheezed rather than breathed. "Come on Gaz!" He looked up at Dawn, tears were now strolling down her cheeks. He lifted Gary's wrist and in doing so, caused Gary to wince in pain and his eyes flickered open.

"Mark?" Gary said hoarsely. He looked up to see Mark's blue eyes staring back into his.

"Shh. Listen the ambulance is here! You're going to be fine, mate." Mark assured him.

It was only when Dawn and the children moved into his line of vision when he remembered what had happened. Then he grunted in pain and blackness swallowed him.

* * *

><p>Gary groaned and raised his dead from a soft pillow to see Jason staring back at him smiling warily. In his eyes, Gary saw concern and worry.<p>

"Dawn, he's awake!" He called relieved. And within the second, his beloved wife was by his side,

"Hello baby," She said softly, a tear falling from her eye as she leant down to kiss him. "Howard, can you get the nurse?"

"Dawn, what happened to Robbie?" He questioned not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. When she looked at him in confusion, he realised what he said sounded clearer in his head as his voice was croaky and scratched. This caused his words to sound more like: "-awn w'happen –obbie?" She'd understood him though. After some thought she said,

"Robbie has been arrested, he faces several charges: breaking out of a cell, threatening, abuse and breaking and entering, as well as the charges he faced before." She explained. "Now you rest, you have a lot to take in and you're not very well.

"Dawn," Mark jumped in, "the man's been sleeping for two weeks, you can't expect him to wake up for 2 minutes while you break some massive news and then for him to go back to hibernation!"

"2 weeks?" Gary was horror-stuck, he hadn't opened his eyes, seen his family or friends, eaten, worked or sang or moved for half a month.

"Hello Mr. Barlow, I'll just give you some of this for the pain."A kind looking nurse said, "You have a broken collarbone, 8 broken ribs, a fractured ankle, a broken wrist and a very nasty bump on the head. You had a collapsed lung and the wound to the head caused a great deal of blood loss." She turned and injected a large needle into his 'good' arm. Within seconds, he began to feel drowsy and let the darkness consume him once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Howard was sitting opposite Robbie under heavy guarding from the police.

"Back off please, he won't hurt me!" Howard assured the officers.

"We have strict orders and we intend to follow them, now you have only 5 minutes remaining with the prisoner."

"Have you spoken to Gary about this?" Howard questioned the guards.

"No, he was unconscious, thanks to Mr Williams." The officer added, nodding to Robbie.

"Please Howard, I have a problem, I'd be the first to admit it. I- I am an alcoholic. And because of this my best friend is lying in hospital." Then in a whisper he added, "He could've died, How." A rare tear dropped from the man's eyes and Howard knew he meant every word he had said.

"I- I have to go." Howard said bluntly, avoiding Robbie's gaze. "I'm sorry this is happening and I'll do everything I can for you," He paused, "Just pray that Gary drops the charges and resorts to community service or therapy or something. I really am sorry." And with that, he turned and left.

Gary's eyes opened to his wife asleep, still holding his numb hand. He tried to raise his left hand to stroke her head, but the strain was too much. When he looked down, he wasn't surprised to see his whole arm plastered tightly.

"Dawn-" he whispered, she opened her blue eyes and looked at him.

"I'm here, love. Shh." She soothed him, and scowled as two police officers walked into the room half an hour later. "Do you feel well enough?" His wife looked concerned, but she smiled when he nodded. "These men would like to talk to you." She planted a small kiss on his pale face and stepped back allowing the older of the two men to take her place and talk to Gary.

"Hello Mr Barlow, I'll make this quick because several of your friends are waiting outside to talk to you and your children will be along later I believe," he then took a pair of glasses out of his pocket and slipped them on, pulling out a notepad as he did. "One month ago on Tuesday, you were pushed down the stairs by Mr Williams, witnesses say that it was intentional and without purpose. You were trying to help him and consequently nearly died. Your wife and friend were there at the time as well as two fellow officers. Your children were outside playing at the time of the event. Mr Williams was not provoked and unharmed himself." The man then looked up through his glasses at a horror-struck Gary, "Do you have anything to add or state?"

"He was drunk." Gary replied simply.

"You're blaming it on booze. You're going to forgive and forget the whole matter because he was drunk?"

"I didn't say that." He paused to catch a breath. "I don't forgive him for what he did and I'm not likely to forget it either. But he was drunk and therefore, it wasn't entirely his fault." Gary closed his eye and sighed. "I don't want him in jail for this. I want him to serve time in community service, and going to therapy. I want a restraining order until he is sober and can admit that he doesn't want to touch alcohol again. For proof I want his therapist to confirm that Robert is well and has no intention on turning to the bottle again." Gosh that was exhausting, he thought to himself.

"Okay, we'll be in touch." Said the younger man, great respect for Gary shining through his words.

"Can I see my children now, please? And send the boys round later, I really need them with me right now." He smiled weakly to his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**A longer chapter here, not so much Robbie in this one, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Three excited children bounced into the room 5 minutes later, pushing and shoving to see daddy. However, their mouths dropped to the floor when the saw the state he was in; taking in the black eye, the plastered limbs, the deep, stitched up gash in the left corner of his head, they approached Gary.<p>

"Hey Dad, we know you're not well but we're going to help you get better. I promise!" Emily all but whispered.

"Yeah, we'll have you up and about in no time. You'll soon be trying and failing to beat me in a football game." Daniel continued, staring at the battered man through watery eyes.

"I can't wait for you to carry me around the house like a horse again." Little Daisy said, staring wide eyed at her dad. She beamed when he grinned and lifted his good hand up to embrace his children.

"I can't wait either; I know you'll help me. I love you so much."He said, tears falling down his cheeks. In the armchair b the window, Dawn smiled at the scene before her eyes and laughed when her husband added, "-and Dan, I will be victorious over you in our match!"

When they released him, their mother walked over and told them he needed to rest. Obviously not liking this idea they began to complain but after looking at their exhausted father, piled out of the room.

" Mark, Jay and Dougie are coming in soon. Try and say hello, baby." With that she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Gary had gone a month without his wife and he was hungry for her. Prising her mouth open he slid his tongue inside and explored. He felt her hand on his bare chest and started to get hard. A knock from the door sopped them and Dawn went to get rid. He heard her voice coming from behind the curtain. I could concentrate better if I wasn't so hard and in pain he thought miserably.

"Sorry, Jason, he's sleeping, if you can wait outside and I'll see if I can wake him. Shouldn't be too long. Get yourself a coffee or something, love." Gary could make these words out and lay his head back down. Dawn walked back to the bed and drew the curtain all the way round.

"Now where were we?" She grinned in a suggestive way and leaned in to kiss her lover.

"What...the...boys?" He gasped in between kisses.

"I sent them away, we have about half an hour." Dawn replied biting on his lip drawing blood from the inside. When he whimpered, she looked down to his erection and rubbed the bulge soothingly. He was in agony from the hardness of his penis and from his wife putting pressure on his ribs. Dawn pulled the sheets back and stroked his member and planted a kiss on his tip. She couldn't exactly get on top of him and start making love in a hospital, but she could pleasure him. After a few strokes and many silenced groans Gary came all over her hand. She licked the semen away and shared it with her husband in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Howard entered the room closely followed by Jason and Mark.<p>

"HEY MATE!" Mark greeted Gary cheerfully.

"Shhh!" Jason placed a hand to his lips when he saw Gary wince at the sudden noise. "How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Not bad, mate. I'm a bit sore here and there." He replied hoarsely, "Have you seen Robbie?" Gary asked shakily. He saw as they each exchanged glances.

"I have, Gary, he's in a bad way. Gaz, mate he's a wreck! I know this is his fault, but please I hate to see him suffer. If it's not too much,"

"Howard-"

"Please just go easy on him,"

"Howard-"

"I know he doesn't deserve it and I hate what he did to you, but he's my friend, Gary."

"HOWARD!" Gary shouted and immediately regretted it, Howard saw him wince again and fell silent. "I told the police that he wasn't to be locked up. I don't know what's going to happen to him but he won't go to jail." Gary said calmly. With that Mark looked up and grinned and Howard breathed a sigh of relief.

"So... what were you and Dawny up to in here?" Mark winked, he had taken to calling Gary's wife Dawny for some unknown reason.

"What do you mean *cough*? I woke up to her by my side." He answered.

"We're not stupid, your wife Mr Barlow, is not a very good liar!" His cheeky grin appeared as he waited for Gary's response.

"All I know is that I was in a deep sleep and she was holding my hand the whole time. When I woke up she was there."

"Okay and how do you explain the groans and pants? For God's sake man, you were calling her name!" Jason added, joining into the conversation.

"I've been, well err, having nightmares recently, hence the noises." Gary informed them. He seemed really embarrassed to share this with the boys.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gary, we were just mucking about." This made Mark look really guilty.

"Yeah, sorry Gaz." Howard looked down at him through clear, blue eyes. Suddenly Gary's breathing became uneven and he began to wheeze; "G-Gary? Are you okay?" Beads of sweat started to form on Gary's forehead and nose and he started to cough.

"W-Water." Gary managed to get out. Jason immediately sprang to action and fetched the glass of iced water on the bedside table, running forward he raised the ill man's head to the glass and told him to swallow; however, it was all coughed back out. Jason hit the button to alert nurses as Mark and Howard froze in horror at the sight before them.

"Get Dawn, NOW!" Jason bellowed to his friends. Mark ran out of the room and Howard went to get help. Jason pressed a cool cloth to Gary's forehead and the younger man whimpered at his touch. Four nurses and a doctor ran into the room and within seconds Jason was ushered out. Peering in through the glass, Jason found himself trembling as Mark ran back up the corridor with a crying Dawn.

"3...2...1... clear!" They watched in horror as Gary's body jolted with the shock caused by the defibrillator paddles.

"No pulse, again. And clear!" His body jolted once more and then lay still… "We have a pulse!" A sigh of relief washed through the four friends and Dawn's crying ceased.

"Oh Gary!" She whispered,

* * *

><p>Several miles away Robbie lay in a small cell with white washed walls. A shudder ran through his body. Strange, he thought; then another, it was like a small shock. Gary's in trouble!<p>

"Get me out of here!" He screamed and a prison guard stared at him in disbelieve and burst out into fits of manic laughter. "GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOT!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Get me out of here... get me out of here!"

"He's still muttering, I think he's losing it."

"Any word about Barlow's condition, he gave us all quite a scare."

Robbie's slumped body seemed to wake up at the sound of Gary's name. "I need to get out!" No one was listening. "Please." If he didn't get to Gary soon, he may never see him again.

* * *

><p>"He's stable, for now. We believe fluids entered his lungs causing the whole respiration system to close down. We initially thought that his body went into cardiac arrest but luckily it isn't that serious. We've managed to bring him back and patched him up. With some care, he should be okay." The Doctor informed the group of anxious people. Turning to Dawn he said: "He would like to see you, be careful- he's still very weak." She nodded and walked in, and struggled to stop the tears escaping his eyes as she looked down at the pale form of her husband, wired up to even more machines than before.<p>

"Hey," she whispered going to his bedside to hold his hand. "You gave us all quite a scare, don't ever do that again!" Gary chuckled at this and murmured something that went unheard by Dawn. "Excuse me? I didn't catch that, love." She leaned in closer.

"Kiss me." A small smile played on his lips as he said it. Dawn grinned through her tears and bent down to Gary's fragile body. Their lips locked for the first time in what felt like ages, however was only several hours. Gary let out a moan deep in his throat and when Dawn opened her mouth for a brief moment, he slid his tongue in carefully. When they finally broke apart, Dawn announced that she better go to check on the kids and would send the boys in but when she looked down she was met with scared emerald eyes.

"Please don't leave me." Gary croaked. He looked so broken, so hurt and scared, so delicate- "Promise you won't leave me. I can't go through this alone, the press will be all over this story soon enough and I don't know what people will think of me, but one thing I do know is that I can't do this alone. I need my family, you, the kids, my mum , the boys, and-" he broke off. "I want you to visit Rob..."

* * *

><p>The heavy doors to his cell opened, "Williams!" a voice boomed, echoing around the gloomy prison. "I hope you haven't forgotten that you're in court tomorrow- you have a visitor." Robbie sat up straight at hearing this, hoping it was one of the boys about Gary.<p>

However he was more than shocked at seeing Dawn standing there with a fiery look in her eyes and a scowl on her beautiful face. As he approached, she stood up to, what Robbie thought was to greet him, but was left completely speechless when a cold hand smacked across his face so hard that he stumbled back a bit.

"Bastard!" she screamed; Robbie couldn't help but notice that the prison guard was smirking at this and by no means making any attempt to help him, "Gary is lying in intensive care because of you! He nearly died, but the poor idiot feels guilty for you having to go through this. To be quite honest, I couldn't care less, I think you deserve everything you get! The only reason I haven't said no to this ridiculous idea is because I love him. He can't stand to think of you like this which is why I have come with a proposition for you from Gary. He heard you are in court tomorrow and has filmed a tape for the day saying what he wants to happen to you. Of course it is down to the judge and jury to decide you fate, but this will help your case and stop the punishment from being too severe. You're a lucky man Robert." When she finished yelling and sat back down, Robbie blinked from the outburst that was so unlike Dawn. Had he really done this to her?

"I'm so sorry- I know I need help and I'm really going to try. H-how is he?"

Dawn laughed sarcastically at this statement and said: "Firstly I'll list everything you did to him, and then after that everything that happened as a result of what you did to him. Okay, you ready? It's long- he has a broken collarbone, 8 broken ribs, a fractured ankle, a broken wrist, he was in a coma for 2 weeks before he first opened his eyes again and he had serious concussion from a bad cut on his head. Now for what happened as a result of this, fluids entered his lungs and his respiratory system closed down, his heart stopped and needed to be resuscitated. Now, do you feel guilty?" She glared angrily as she finished.

"Yes." He whispered. "Dawn I'm so sor-"

"I don't want to hear it. Goodbye Robbie." And with that she handed the prison guard the tape and told him to expect her, Mark and Howard tomorrow. She then added that Jason didn't want to see Robbie, that he hated him and would be with Gary instead. Robbie crumpled at this and watched as Dawn smoothly walked out of the room.

Strong hands pulled him backwards and he was soon thrown into his cold, lonely cell again, knowing that he would have to wait until tomorrow until he would see the light of day again.

* * *

><p>As she walked back from the police station, Dawn broke down. She had done so well not to spill her tears in front of the man she hated so much, but now it was too much. She drove back to the hospital silently and watched from outside as Jason and her children embraced Gary gently but lovingly. Dawn couldn't help but smile at this and walked off to find the other two.<p>

When she had finally found Mark and Howard, she told them everything that happened with Robbie and looked up to see Mark looking lovingly at her, like a brother would, and Howard smiling smugly saying how he know that she had it in her.

Dawn waited to hear the update on Gary. According to Mark, Jason, Dan, Emily and Daisy ad been in there for about half an hour, watching him sleep for the first 20 minutes of it and that Gary's face lit up at seeing them. Apparently he and Howard were allowed to go in later if it was okay with her.

"Of course it is boys, you two are like brothers to not only him, but me. I hope I can count on you to support me tomorrow in court?"

"Dawn you know we will, please excuse Jason though because he really hates Rob's gut right now." She nodded in agreement to Howard's words, telling him she knew how Jas felt.

* * *

><p>4 hours later.<p>

Jason approached Mark and Howard telling them that he was heading off and that the kids would be spending the night with them. He also said that despite how he felt to towards the guy, he wished Robbie luck and with that, he swept away.

Mark and Jason smiled to each other and said goodnight to Dawn who was positioned by Gary's bed and then went their separate ways.

Dawn leaned into Gary and whispered, "You know how lucky you are to have them?" She got a small snore in return though and sighed before letting the darkness took her and her eyes fell shut.

* * *

><p>The day had arrived and Mark and Howard arrived to pick up Dawn from the hospital, only to be met by a very confused and worried looking Jason, with 3 kids. They followed his gaze and found that Gary's bed was empty and neatly made as it would be when somebody-<p>

Oh no.

**AN- What has happened to Gary? All I'm saying is that it may be best to fear the worst... **

**Sorry it's been so quiet, I just had two major exams and a lot on my plate over the last 2 months, and hopefully this long chapter will make up for it? Chapter 11 will follow shortly. Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11 pt 1

Mark was the first to break the silence, "W-where's Gary?" His smile gradually falling from his face with each word he spoke.

"WELL!" Howard shouted.

"I-I don't know, we know about as much as you do- I haven't even seen Dawn." Jason tried to explain and calm the others down at the same time as trying not to upset the children. This was too much for Mark, he hated the suspense. Running to the nearest nurse he could find he asked her:

"Where's Gary? He was in room 10E. Please I need to know!" Silent tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh umm... Let me have a look," she flicked through her notes rapidly upon seeing how desperate the man stood before her was. "Aha! If you'd just like to follow me." She all but sprinted down the long corridors, pulling Mark, who was pulling Howard, who grabbed Jason, who dragged the kids along with her. "Here we are!" She exclaimed nodding at the room before them and with that she ran off again talking aloud to herself.

"Okay..." Daniel said, obviously thinking she had more than one screw loose. But it was Howard who walked to the room first and knocking politely on the door, he withdrew a shaking hand, Jason noticed and less than 3 seconds later the door was thrown open to reveal a red faced Dawn who greeted them with two words:

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**HEY GUYS! THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST PART TO WHAT WILL BE A THREE PART CHAPTER- THAT'S WHY IT WAS SO SHORT (NEEDED TO ADD SUSPENSE). SECOND PART WILL BE UP TOMORROW AND THE THIRD WILL BE UP ON THE FOLLOWING DAY. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK! PLEASE BE SURE TO VOTE FOR TAKE THAT- BACK FOR GOOD TO WIN THE NATION'S FAVOURITE NUMBER ONE SINGLE! AT www. itv .com/nationsfavouritenumberone/  
><strong>

**THANKS! :D**

**PS- (HAD TO SPACE OUT WEBSITE BECAUSE FANFICTION WON'T ALLOW ME TO TYPE IT OUT ALL TOGETHER.)**


	12. Chapter 11 pt 2

Mark stared at the woman stood before him in horror. On the verge of tears, he managed to say:  
>"What do you mean? Sorry for what?" His vision became blurry- he couldn't lose Gary, it would destroy him.<p>

"Mark, you don't need to get upset. It's no big deal- I know I should have called you but the police came to ask some more questions and I forgot all about letting you know. Sorry, look- don't cry." How the hell was she so calm.

"Christ Dawn what's wrong with you? I can't believe it!" Mark then collapsed into a nearby chair and his body shook from sobs. Howard who had been quiet up to this point, peered around the door leading to the room in which Dawn had emerged from and after a minute he reappeared with a massive grin on his face.

"Dawn, love, what exactly are you sorry about?" He asked with a laugh as Mark and Jason looked up at him in shock.

"I- for being late, I didn't think it would upset Marky like this." She stumbled over her words as she said them.

"So- so Gary's alright?" Mark asked sheepishly, wiping the tears from his face as a small smile crept on, taking their place.

"He's fine Marko, he's just asleep. Kids, go in for a minute if you want, but be quiet- don't wake him." Howard calmly replied. Jason laughed and breathed a sigh of relief as the children vanished through the door just as Howard had done previously.

"Thank goodness! I'm so sorry Dawn. Well we got to the ward to find Gary's empty bed with the covers made like they would be if someone had... you know, died. When we asked at the desk and a mad nurse brought us all the way down here, I think we expected the worst. To top things off, when you came and said sorry, well I just thought..." Mark broke off and hugged Dawn.

"Don't worry about it, and don't think that if anything bad happened that I wouldn't tell you! Never think that!" She whispered into his ear.

"Okay Dawny." He replied.

"So, Gary's fine, but why did they move him?" Jason spoke up at last;

"He started coughing in the night, saying he couldn't breathe and he was crying for help- no, screaming! No one could work out what was wrong with him and so he was moved down here- closer to theatre to make it easier to get him there if necessary. When he finally woke up (sweating and crying), he explained that he had a nightmare... about Robbie. It was a pretty exhausting night and he will stay up here until tomorrow morning when they can be sure that it was just a nightmare." Dawn explained, braking away from Mark.

"Well then," started Howard in a semi- cheery voice, "Let's get going- we have a court to go to. We're already late."

Mark silently agreed, clasping Dawn's hand and waving goodbye to Jason. After his little heart attack, he was just glad that Gary was safe. He could finally relax.


	13. Chapter 11 pt 3

**AN: Sorry this chapter has taken so long but I just got back from holiday where there was no internet connection so I have just been adding to it over the past two weeks hence why it's so long. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing, violence and sexual assault. On the good side, there is some fun between Gary and Dawn near the end of the chapter, again containing swears and sexual references.**

*12 hours previously, that night*

Dawn leaned into Gary and whispered, "You know how lucky you are to have them?" She got a small snore in return though and sighed before letting the darkness took her and her eyes fell shut.

Dawn felt as if her eyes had been closed for only 2 minutes when she heard a hoarse sound, she tried to ignore it and fall into unconsciousness once more. The next time she heard the noise, it was louder and somehow more desperate. Dawn allowed her eyes to flutter open and focus on the source of the sound. At first all she saw was some rich golden blonde hair, sticking up slightly. Next she saw the eyes, a beautiful mix between blue and green; the last thing she saw was his lips, pink and plump.

"Dawn, please help me!" His voice was rough as if it hadn't been used for days, his eyes were unfocused, staring into the darkness, scared.

"Gary? What's wrong love?" The was a shake in her voice of panic and worry.

"Please don't let him get me!" And then the coughing began, soft at first, and then rougher, more scratchy. It sounded painful- it now started to sound as if he was choking.

Dawn immediately hit the button on his bed to alert the nurses. The next thing she new, she was running alongside his bed down dark winding corridors. Gary was still choking like he was being strangled. Two doctors ran ahead and held the door open for the bed to be wheeled through. Once the bed was in place, Gary was given an oxygen mask but he still shook uncontrollably. Dawn sat beside him, holding his hand and stroking his creased sticky forehead. She began to hum him a lullaby quietly, trying to sooth him. After a short while, Gary calmed down and tests were done. When Dawn returned to him, he told her about his nightmare, about how it was like the real attack but worse and it seemed real. That night, Gary cried himself to sleep with Dawn by his side.

"I love you." She whispered. Small words with a big meaning. They could be insignificant, but not to Gary, that was just what he needed to hear; he needed someone with him, to know he wasn't alone. Even if he was asleep, she knew he could hear her.

* * *

><p>*The Dream from Gary's POV*<p>

"Gaz, mate I'm begging you! Get me a drink!" Robbie screamed through his tears at me, my blood ran cold- there was no way out. If they couldn't hear Robbie, then how was I going to get out? I was alone, cornered by my already legless friend. His eyes were bloodshot and wide- he was high, that was really not going to help me.

"Rob, I don't have any alcohol, you're blocking my way. If you just let me get downstairs, I can get you some-" I was cut off by a cold hand slapped across my face. I let out a little yelp and clutched my already bruising cheek. "Please Rob, just let me go!" I wanted to get past him to the door, I weighed my chances- they didn't look good. The thing was, I couldn't hurt him- I didn't want everyone to hate me again. I was brought back to the 'real world' when Robbie taking a step closer to me, I stepped back, his iris's were unnaturally blood red, like he was wearing contacts, but he couldn't be. His arm grasped mine, twisting it behind my back. I screamed out in pain as I heard an ear splitting snap.

"Shit Gaz, I'm sorry!" He said backing away.

"Please just let me go." I whispered, tears streaming down my face, both from physical and emotional pain. He then smirked walking towards me once more. When he stopped, less than half a foot away from me, he raised his knee to my groin. Once I collapsed to the floor, he kicked me in the ribs, I was in endless agony. He stamped on me head, my collar bone, my leg, until I could feel no more and lost consciousness.

When I looked up again, I was naked, bent over a table. Something hard was stroking my behind. Suddenly, pain like I had never experienced before, came from my arse. He was forcing his way in. I felt hot blood trickle out and tears sting my eyes. He stroked me and I started to get hard- it disgusted me that he gave me an erection but I couldn't help it.

"Fuck, yes GARY! OH MY GOD!" That was Robbie's voice. I felt his nails digging into my side and shoulder.

"Please stop." My voice was hoarse, I felt so weak that it took most of my energy to tell him to stop. It was then I realised that he was only half way in, he forced all the way in smashing against my prostate with every thrust. I looked behind me to see blood covering Robbie's front and my back. His split semen mixed with my blood splattered everywhere and the smell was so strong that I started to feel dizzy.

"YOUR NOT LIKING THIS!" A strong hand gripped tightly around my neck, choking me, I couldn't breathe...

* * *

><p>*On the way to court*<p>

Dawn had just finished telling the boys about the dream. They took in every last detail: the threats, the attack and the rape.

"Oh my... Dawn I know it was just a dream but I swear if that had really happened I would have ripped Robbie's head off, no questions asked and I doubt I would have got into trouble about it either. I know I said he was my mate, but I'm starting to hate him as much as Jay is!" Howard exclaimed.

Mark added: "I am so glad that that didn't happen- I don't think Gary would have recovered otherwise."

Dawn sighed; the rest of the way was made in silence whilst Dawn text Jason exactly what she had told the others so that he knew what to expect from Gary and from his condition, adding not to say anything to the kids or to Gary about what he knew and that if Gary wanted him to know he would tell him.

* * *

><p>*In the hospital*<p>

Jason sat in the waiting room to give the children a little privacy with their Dad. He had just finished reading the text from Dawn and he was gobsmacked. He prayed that Gary was okay and was aware that this didn't really happen, in fear that his brother-like figure wouldn't get better.

Daniel sat at the end of Gary's hospital bed with Daisy sat on his knee reading his father a story. Emily sat on the chair next to Gary, holding his hand and listening to Dan reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Gary zoned himself out, laughing and cheering when the kids did but he wasn't listening to the story. There were 3 things going through his head at once. The first one was his kids. He loved them so much and was so proud of them for coming through this to bravely, he knew that if he was in their place, he would have broken down and would be a wreck so he applauded them for it. The second thing he couldn't stop thinking about was how Rob was getting on in court; even though he hated what the man had done, he still loved him as a brother, but brothers don't hurt each other. The third thing was the nightmare, only it can't have been a nightmare because he could still feel the place inside him that felt so empty yet it hurt so much, his entrance was so raw and his prostate, aching for the attention. He knew he would never have that again, and he didn't want it but he knew what could make up for this. The thought brought a smile to his face and he would ask Dawn- tonight.

* * *

><p>*In court*<p>

"Robert William. You have sworn on the bible, that you will tell the truth and nothing but the truth, in front of these witnesses. Now do you admit that you falsely accused Mr Barlow that he sexually assaulted you?" This voice can't have come from a human, it was too unnatural and strangely evil.

"Yes. I said that and it was untrue." Robbie admitted. Even though she hated being in the very same room as him, she knew he was sorry and regretted everything. There would be a long way to go before she even felt close to feeling sorry for him and she would never forgive him but she hoped, for Gary's sake, that the book wouldn't come down too hard on him.

"Yes, I know that." The woman practically spat at him. Must be a fan of Garys, Dawn thought. "You also broke out of your cell when you cam and admitted that you lied! That alone could buy you a great deal of time, taking advantage of our officer- who has now been sacked and an investigation has been put into place of how you got out. Would you care to help use with this?"

"Umm, yes- Sarah. She's a very attractive woman, I told her that she would get concert tickets and a photo with my autograph and a kiss if she let me go for a fag. Simples." He commented casually, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried, you know about Gaz. I'm sorry about your officer as well for getting the sack. It really wasn't her fault you know, I take full respo-"

"Quiet! She knew the consequences of her actions and will be dealt with shortly. Anyway, after you broke out, you went back to Mr Barlow's home and knocked on the door," she paused, shaking her head with disbelief, "And when he opened the door, you drunkly told him that you loved him and bent for a kiss. He stepped away and told you that the police were upstairs, yet you almost broke his arm and continued to ask for his help. He agreed and told you to wait outside. When he went back outside to talk to you, you had disappeared and broke into the bedroom, whilst the police were still there because you stupidly stole their keys! After you demanded that Gary gave you a drink of BEER and he refused, you launched, smashing his head against a window and pushed him down the stairs! Those were Gary's words; do you have anything to add?" She cockily raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"No." Robbie all but whispered as a tear trickled down his face. "I'm sorry that I hurt him, he's my best friend- my brother and I-"

"YOUR BROTHER! Brother's don't hurt each other, they don't try to KILL each other!"

"I didn't want to hurt him! I admit that I have a problem and I'm sorry. Please, just- I need help!" He said and glanced up at Dawn, Mark and Howard.

"Okay, we'll have a break, when we come back, the tape from Mr Barlow will be played and we will hear from witnesses- Mrs Barlow and Mr Owen, Mr Howard Donald, has something that Mr Barlow has written, which he would like to read. Court dismissed." The judge exclaimed. Howard, Mark and Dawn watched as Robbie was taken away. Mark all but ran from the room, straight to the toilet- closely followed by Howard, where he was sick violently into the toilet. Howard muttered soothing words in his ear. When Mark looked up, all the colour had been drained from his face and Howard didn't look too good either, with his face holding a green tinge.

"Come on mate, we need to find Dawn and give her some support." Howard whispered, and dragged Mark along with him. They found Dawn sipping on water when they found her again.

"Marky, are you okay, babe?" She walked over and hugged him. She loved this man like a little brother. Glancing up at Howard's face, he looked as if he was about to collapse- "Doug, are YOU okay? You look like you're going to feint!" She gave Mark her water and firmly told him to drink as much as he needed whilst she grabbed Howard's hand and lead him to a chair. She felt his forehead and upon withdrawing her hand told him that he was burning up.

"I feel sick to the stomach- I HATE HIM!" Howard roared, surprising Dawn, "Gaz is my brother, and to think that Rob is just so casual about what he has done makes me want to hit him in his smug little face! But saying that, I still love him! I don't know what I want to happen to him and that scares me!" A tear rolled down his cheek- something that Dawn had never witnessed from Howard before. She hugged him close and placed a kiss on his head.

"Honey, I love you like my big brother, and I will support you through everything and I want you to remember when you're up there in the booth, that Mark, Gary, Jason, the kids and I love you like a brother and uncle. Don't worry about anything. It will all work out Howard, it will." Dawn encouraged.

"You have just made me remember why we all love you so much, sis. Gary is a lucky man, isn't that right Mark?" Howard said, with colour slowly returning to his face, that looked so much brighter with the beautiful smile that was printed on it.

"'T'is right mate! Beautiful gal inside and out." He winked at Dawn and simultaneously with Howard kissed my cheeks with a laugh saying:

"Love ya sis."

"God, you guys are so cheesy! Thanks boys." Just then, a member of the court walked out from the courtroom and announced in a loud voice that it was time to return. With that, both of the boys grabbed one of Dawns hands each and looked at one another before taking a deep breath and walking into the court room.

* * *

><p>*Back at the hospital*<p>

"The kids looked happy to see you, mate. What did you do?" Jason asked curiously whilst eating Gary's grapes.

"Erm, Dan read us a book. Emily sat with me and held my hand as he read. Daisy fell asleep on him, bless 'em." Gary replied fondly looking over to the corner, where his kids were sleeping. "Jay, stop eating my bloody grapes and listen to me!" Jay put down the grapes and laughed.

"I'm all ears. What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering if you would mind looking after the kids tonight, I know you looked after them last night, but it's just Dawn is staying with me again tonight and Mark and Howard will be exhausted after the day they've had in court." Gary pleaded.

"'Course mate! They were great last night- I hope I have some one day." Jason trailed off, smiling sadly to himself. "Anyway, don't worry about it. You go anything planned for tonight?" He said winking at Gary- "I mean I know you can't exactly go anywhere but-"

"Did Dawn tell you about my dream- the one that got me moved last night?" Gary asked with a serious look in his green eyes. Jason shrugged and nodded uncomfortably, not knowing whether or not he was landing Dawn in it, "Good, because I don't think that I could tell you myself. All day I've been feeling empty, you know? Aching for something that's not there- and it's Rob, inside me. Not Rob in particular but someone. I know it sounds mad and a bit disturbing, you don't have to understand-" Gary stopped talking when he saw Jason shake his head.

"I understand, it's like how I feel about kids. I know it's not the same but I have a feeling, deep inside me that there is something missing. I need it to feel whole- I'm longing for it, but I don't think I will get it. Is that how you feel?" Jason asked understandingly.

"Exactly- I mean I don't need it- there are other ways for me to get a feeling similar to that- but it won't be right. It won't fully satisfy me. There are alternatives but it's just different." Gary explained.

"Well if you're going ahead with this plan, then you need to make sure that you get some sleep. I'll take the kids. See you tomorrow mate when you can tell me all about it!" Jay said excitedly. Gary could swear that Jason Orange was secretly a girl in disguise.

"Sure thing mate." Gary replied with a yawn. With that, Jason got up and walked over to the kids and gently awoke them. He ended up carrying Dan on his back, having to make two journeys to return for the girls, carrying Daisy and Em over both shoulders.

"See you Gaz, and good luck!" He called winking as he opened the door to leave the room.

"Thanks mate- you too." Gary said back, closing his eyes and adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. He was asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>*In the courtroom*<p>

Dawn was in the box first, followed shortly by Mark. They both swore on the bible and gave their recount of what happened on the night of the fight. Both accounts were fairly similar and they both answered every question thrown at them and when they returned to their seats next to Howard, they both received a hug, a kiss and a well done.

"Okay, we now have Gary's tape to watch and then you can make your decision." The judge announced. The DVD player was placed in front of the judge and he hit the play button. Gary's weak voice filled the room and Robbie's eyes filled with tears as the tape was shown to him. He saw the frail man lying in his hospital bed. Hanging on by a thread.

"This tape will tell you what justice I want for Robert Peter Williams to serve. I don't want him to go to jail. I want him to have therapy for his addiction and a restraining order to be placed so that he can't come near me until he's sober. I want his therapist to confirm that he is sober and safe. He should serve him time in some other way- that is for you to decide, as long as he isn't put in a cell for any longer because I'm sure it will destroy him, and I can't do that to my friend. I'm sorry Rob, but I am scared of you, I have nightmares about you, that is why you can't come near me until you are safe. Please understand. Thanks, I hope you take this into consideration. Again, Rob I am so sorry."

"You are one lucky sod to have a friend like that Mr Williams." The judge said, a mixture of feeling's for Gary, "Either Gary is very loyal, loving and forgiving, or he's just a stupid bugger. Either way I respect him and his choice, I only hope for both his and for your sake that the jury feels the same way. Moving on!"

Now it was Howard's turn. He made sure that Robbie caught the glare thrown his way as Howard walked up to the box. He faced the jury with shaking hands and beads of sweat starting to appear on his forehead. He started with a shaking voice, stammering at first:

"T-this is what Gary wrote for me to read to you. It's the things he couldn't say in the video." Howard paused to clear his throat, "It hurt, what Rob did to me, but somewhere deep inside, I still love him and I know there is room in my heart to forgive him. But what I ask is whatever you think of me, is that you understand that I didn't and couldn't hurt Robbie, please forgive him and don't come down to hard on him. To Dawn, Mark, Howard, Jason and my children for supporting and loving me throughout everything and to Rob, you're like my brother and I'm sorry that it came down to this. But what I ask of you is that you forgive me, for not helping you. I'm sorry my brother." With these last few words, Howard broke down into tears and looked up into Robbie's eyes, with no emotion, however filled with such regret and love for Gary. "I hope you understand Rob, that he may forgive you, but I don't. And I never will!" He looked back at the jury, "That's all I have to say." He then ran from the box into a sobbing Dawn's arms.

"Jury dismissed, make your decision, by tomorrow please." With that, the old man stood up and left the room.

"You did really well mate, we were both welling up at one point. I'm proud of you." Mark said as soon as they got let out.

"Thanks, I still don't know what will happen Rob though, but I'm exhausted, we best be off." Howard replied and he, Dawn and Mark walked off to the car park to find the car- destination: hospital.

* * *

><p>*The hospital*<p>

Dawn rushed in to see Doctors crowding the hospital bed.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" She cried, hoping it wasn't bad news.

"Don't worry, his test result have just come back. And we're pleased to say that he's getting better, last night must have been nothing more than a nightmare. We will move him back to his old ward in the morning. A camp bed has been set up for you in the corner by his bed. Nurses will come in every 4 hours on the hour. If you need anything you know what to do. There should be no disturbances from now on." The doctor explained kindly and with that, he left the room with all of the other doctors and nurses.

"Dawn? Hi love, how did it go?" Gary asked when he opened his eyes a few minutes later.

"Well apart from the fact that Mark had to go and violently throw up and that Howard turned green, nearly collapsing on us. But other than that it wasn't bad, I think between the three of us and Robbie there was enough tears shed to fill the pacific ocean. So how was your day?" Dawn replied.

"Ha! Nowhere near as exciting, but I do have a favour to ask you?"

"Of course Gary, anything."

"Well, that nightmare was horrible but the last part has left me, somewhat empty." He said smiling in a suggestive way. "I was wondering if you wanted to help me. Because it's you who I want inside of me. Please Dawn, make me come like how I make you come." Gary said with puppy dog eyes.

"I never thought you would ask- especially after last night." Dawn winked and leant forward to kiss her husband, at the same time, pushing the bed sheets off him and stroking his hardening cock, playing with it to get him wet. Soon beads of pre-come appeared on his tip, and Dawn rubbed it- much to Gary's pleasure and she moved down to his entrance where she hesitated to give her husband a chance to change his mind. But when his hips thrust upwards, she pushed her fingers in slowly.

"God, Dawn! Deeper- I need to feel you!" Gary yelled through his moans. At those words, she smiled sadistically at him and warned:

"Prepare yourself then- it may hurt." She then thrust her finger in as hard as she could causing Gary to stifle a moan. Magic fingers then retreated before pushing in again. This was repeated until she added a second finger. Dawn moved them so that they curled to find the special spot. She soon felt herself getting wet and hastily withdrew both fingers, causing Gary to groan from the emptiness.

"That was amazing!" Gary panted.

"Oh I'm only just getting started... are you ready to turn up the heat?" She didn't need to ask him twice. She reached down into her bag and rooted around for a bit until she re-emerged holding a large vibrating toy. Gary's draw dropped as he studied the object in his wife's hand. Dawn lifted her skirt and pushed the length inside herself, turning it on and moaning in pleasure. For those several minutes, Gary couldn't tear his eyes away, she fascinated him. She soon, however, turned back to Gary, a wicked smile on her face; placing the dripping wet toy at his entrance she again hesitated, giving her husband the chance to say no. But he didn't and Dawn pushed in. Making sure that she hit his prostate with every thrust, it wasn't long before Gary came, screaming her name, all over her face and his stomach. As he tried to regain breathing, Dawn quickly cleaned up the tiny specks of blood appearing and dribbling out of Gary's hole. She cleaned her face and his stomach, being careful not to put too much pressure on his ribs.

"Dawn, I had no idea that you wanted that- could we do it again sometime?" Gary asked, eyes bright and hopeful.

"Sure, I enjoyed it just as much as you did. Maybe we'll do it when you're a bit better. Right now you need to sleep. Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too." Gary yawned sleepily and Dawn lay down next to her lover, placing her head lightly on his chest. This was how they fell asleep together and this was how they awoke together, wrapped in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 12

**Shorter paragraph here, but another chapter will follow shortly- read AN at bottom for more information and please leave a review and I will get back to you!**

*3 days later*

"Well Mr Barlow, the swelling from the operation has gone down, still a little bruised though. We want to try walking next week and start physio tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it?" Dr Adams told Gary.

"Seriously? I'd be happy to, if I stay in bed much longer I think I'll go mad." Gary replied, eyes bright.

"Good, I will warn you that it won't be easy- it will be painful and hard work, but I'm afraid if you don't get up from bed soon, it will be too hard for you and you may be left permanently disabled. Also, even though we found no problems with your spinal cord other than minor bruising, if you push yourself too hard, let's just say more damaged could be caused than good. I have some paperwork for you to sign to give the hospital your consent to go ahead with these plans," he handed Gary some pieces of paper waiting patiently for the man to sign it, "Oh and your brother is here Mr Barlow-"

"Dr Adams, how many times have I told you to call me Gary? It will make me a lot more comfortable." Gary interrupted, "You said Ian is here? Can you send him in please? I haven't spoken to him since before the accident."

"Sure Gary, but call me Gabriel. And get some rest, you look exhausted." Gabriel winked before exiting the room. Within seconds Gary's older sibling Ian walked in.

"Hi little brother! Jeez what did you do to yourself? You look like crap, sorry."

"Ian, how are you? It feels like we haven't spoken in ages."

"It has been ages- you've been in here for a month and a week and we haven't talked since you called me to tell me about getting back together with... _him_, and that was nearly 3 weeks before _he _attacked you." Ian spat out the word 'he' not even attempting to say his name, knowing his anger wouldn't be contained if he did. "Jesus Gaz, what were you thinking, letting him into the house knowing he was drunk and aggressive?"

"I really don't know- I needed answers and I thought that was the best way to go about it. I've always considered the boys as my brothers- as my brother, would you have let me in if I was in his position knocking at your door?"

"Well yeah, but I know you Gary and I love you enough to know that it's very unlikely that you would ever be in that position. What about Dawn? The kids?"

"I just didn't think, I had just go over shock and I was scared and angry and pitiful and, and- I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING, OKAY?" Gary shouted as his face screwed up in anger and agony and tears fell from his eyes. His face went red from frustration and confusion and he was shaking uncontrollably from the fury.

"Shit, Gaz sorry, look I didn't mean to get you wound up, I'm just confused. I know that what I'm feeling must be nothing in comparison to your emotions," Ian babbled on stroking Gary's hair and holding him, as an attempt to calm the crying man down. Soon the shaking started to stop and Gary was no longer crying.

"Sorry but I really need to hit something now and I feel like killing Robbie." Gary spoke through gritted teeth.

He heard a small chuckle at what he said and he felt his anger grow once again, but calmed when Ian spoke again: "Gaz mate, take it out on me." Ian pushed some buttons to elevate Gary's bed. When he was fully sitting up, Ian sat opposite me and said only three words- "Go for it."

Gary couldn't be bothered to argue so hit Ian as hard as he could which turned out not to be very hard, seeing as he had got a cast on his arm and had lost over a stone and a half over the past month, so was consequently very weak.

"Thanks," Gary yawned after exhausting himself with punching his brother, "Is Jay here?"

"Yeah he's outside with the kids- say, I could send him in here now if you want for a couple of hours and take the kids off his hands, I haven't seen them in months- please?" Ian pleaded, with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, good idea- send him in please. Don't give Daisy sugar or you'll regret it and if you value your life, don't let Dan and Emily fight." Gary nodded his approval and shut his eyes.

Ian squealed in delight before kissing his little brothers forehead and running out to the kids. After telling them the arrangements, he sent Jason in to see Gary whilst he walked to the car park, with Daisy on his shoulders and Emily and Daisy racing ahead.

* * *

><p>*At the Barlow's house*<p>

"Dawn, you ready? The trial starts in an hour and we have to get to the other side of the city (slight exaggeration) and register yet!" Mark called up the stairs.

"Coming, wait in the car- I'll only be a minute." Came the response. Mark sighed and walked into the living room where Howard sat eating a cereal bar,

"Come on Donald, she said to wait in the car." All he got in reply was a small grunt and the munch of a nutrition bar.

Dawn looked down again at the object in her hands. She was pregnant- and quite far gone as well, about 24 weeks. She had noticed the added weight but she put it down to over eating and not exercising enough during her husband's ordeal. This was the 8th test, all of them positive, all of them showing that Dawn was between 23 and 25 weeks pregnant. Don't get her wrong, she was over the moon, but it couldn't have come at a worse time, with the trial and Gary and the stress and having to tell Gary and not knowing how long it would take until her husband was healthy again and the children- Oh goodness the children! How would they feel, it's been tough on them but there was also the fact that if anyone found out now, the court may use it against her in some sick and twisted way.

She was lost in thought until a crash and a gasp snapped her back into reality. She looked up to see Mark and Howard staring down at the pregnancy test with wide eyes. Only then did Dawn realise that 10 minutes had past since she was supposed to be downstairs.

"I-is it positive?" Came Howard's soft, caring voice.

"Yes, all eight of the tests are positive." Dawn replied in an equally quiet voice.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Mark screamed and picked the pregnant woman up and spinning her around the room.

In the car, Dawn shared all of her worries and concerns, and making the boys swear they wouldn't tell a soul.

"What about the sickness- surely you must have noticed." Howard said in a serious tone, trying to calm a hyper Mark Owen down.

"I assumed it was all of this piling up on me. Like how you were sick, during the break in the trial." Dawn shrugged, and Howard nodded to show he heard and understood.

"I've got to arrange a scan, and names and the sex. And I was thinking, if it's a boy then maybe you could all be godfathers, but if this child is a girl, then maybe Jason could be the godfather, so you have a girl each. I mean Ian has Daniel, but you, Howard, have Emily and Mark, you have Daisy and I know how much Jay wants kids himself-" Her voice trailed off, snapping her head up at a strange sound that Mark made, the man was crying. "Sorry Mark, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Upset me? No, I just think the whole idea is beautiful and Jay will be really happy. I'm so proud of you!" He kissed her on the cheek and held her hand, while Howard held her other hand.

"So, when you going to tell the father?" Howard broke the silence.

"Ah..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a long time because since I last updated I have been bombarded with exams and revision and coursework. But thanks for those who are still reading and supporting me. What do you think of Ian's character? Got a month and a half away from school now, so maybe a chapter a week? Enjoy this one guys. It will resume with the trial, Ian and the kids, Gary and Jay and Dawn telling Gary and Jason.<strong>


	15. Chapter 13

The trio had only just made it into the courtroom in time, after a hurried register, all red faced and gasping for breath, except Mark who looked like he had been given extreme amounts of sugar and was rapidly whispering about painting one of the spare rooms in Dawn's house for the new arrival and names and... _sweets?_

"Child," Howard muttered under his breath and was rewarded with a sharp elbow to the ribs from Mark and a grin from Dawn.

"All arise!" Boomed a load voice, as the courtroom stood for the judge to enter. Howard examined the judge, he had a youngish face, probably late 30's or early 40's like Gary's age, he was tall and lean and was wearing... _lipgloss?_ Howard concluded that this man was gay and thanked their lucky stars, because if he was gay, there was a bigger chance that he liked Take That in the 90's and an equally big chance of liking them now and would most definitely be more of a Gary fan than a Robbie fan.

Dawn examined the judge, not old- maybe mid to late 30's? But he had cute boyish features like Mark. She also determined one more thing, he was friggin' hot! Not Gary hot (because she considered Gary more beautiful and gorgeous than hot and sexy- (not that he wasn't sexy) but this guy was tanned, shaved chest, bleach blonde hair blue eyes hot and obviously gay.

Mark also examined the judge and his first thoughts (after calming down) was DANG! If Mark was gay and not married with kids, he would be all over this guy.

"Maybe if I sweeten him up and wink a few times, he'll be on our side." Mark muttered to himself, not loud enough for anyone but Dawn to hear and she smirked to herself and squeezed his hand,

'Bless 'im," she thought sighing. This was going to be a hell of a long court trial.

* * *

><p>*With Uncle Ian*<p>

-Dan's POV-

"So what do you guys want to do?" Uncle Ian spoke for the first time during the long car journey.

" Is Dad going to die?" Emily said, not loud enough to wake Daisy, but he heard,

"No sweetheart, of course not. He may be a little hurt at the moment, but he has gotten a little better, don't you think?"

"Sure he has- we're just worried, that's all. I mean, Dad has always been strong; I don't even think I've ever seen him cry, but to see him so weak is... scary." My little sister explained.

She was sitting in the front with my uncle and I was in the back with D. I saw uncle Ian smile warmly at Em, and for a moment I saw something flash across his eyes, was it worry? No, it was fear- fear for his baby brother. But just for a moment, it was soon gone and he turned his eyes back on the road and randomly exclaimed:

"Let's go get some ice cream!" There was a sparkle in his eyes, that wasn't there before.

"You are so much like Uncle Mark, it's untrue!" I couldn't stop myself from blurting out. Uncle Ian let out a barrel of laughter that reminded me of Dad and a warm fuzziness filled the pit of my stomach. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>*At the hospital*<p>

"So Gary, how you feeling?" Jason smiled as he entered the room, and bent down to hug Gary warmly.

"Not bad, did you see Ian?"

"Yeah he took the kids, they've been great, honestly. You're a lucky man." Jay smiley sadly, "Anyway, you're looking better, I mean you're a bit bruised and swollen, and there are the casts, but apart from that..." Jason trailed off, opting out of digging any further.

"Thanks, mate." Gary replied to his best friend dryly.

This conversation went on for a while, until a nurse entered the room and asked Gary if he was ready to take his first few steps. When Gary nodded eagerly, Jason helped the nurse prop him up. After about 20 minutes and a lot of agonised filled groans from Gary's part, they got him sitting up with a walking frame positioned in front of him.

"You ready, love?" The nurse asked soothingly.

"Yeah, I think so. Jay can you help me? This is going to hurt." Gary chuckled slightly and grabbed onto Jason's arm.

"Okay, ready Jason? On the count of three? 1...2...3." Jenny, the nurse, whispered.

"Arrrghh!" Gary screamed as he was hauled to his feet.

"You sure you're okay? We can stop now if you like. It's already a great achievement."

"N-no! I need to do this."

"Okay, well I will strap your bad ankle to the bottom of the frame so the pressure will be taken off of it and although it will make you move slower, it will be less painful. Okay?"

Gary nodded, his face a pale, sickly colour. Shakily, he raised his left foot for the nurse to strap. When the cast had been strapped into place, Gary took a wobbly step forwards and couldn't keep the grin off his face. After about 5 steps, Gary swore loudly and his legs buckled beneath him. Jason grabbed the falling man before he could harm himself anymore and virtually carried him back to his bed.

* * *

><p>*1 hour later*<p>

-Jason's POV-

I had been sitting by my best friend's side for almost an hour, just watching him sleep. He was so handsome when he slept. The laughter lines on his face smoothed and the corner of his mouth turned upwards slightly, making the long, but faint and shallow dimples from underneath his manly beard appear in almost a cheeky way. I had always known that Gary looked up to Howard as an older brother and they were really close as they were with the rest of us. We were all best friends, but I had always understood Gary's relationship with Mark, as the older man saw the latter as a baby brother. I always closely observed Gary and Robbie, as they were more like natural brothers than that of closeness. The way that they fought constantly, made them seem genuine, even though Gary was closer to the rest of us and seemed to love us more. Despite all of this, I had always felt, in my heart, that myself and Gary were close enough to be twins, we think alike, we act alike, Gary may inherit Howards wit, but he had my brains and kindness. He may be adorable to women like Marky, but he has my charm. He may be cheeky and a bit of a bad boy at times, just like Robbie, but he is sensible, genuine and understanding like me.

Ian and Gary were close, but when Ian went into the army when Gary was just 20, we became his family. We loved and supported him through all the tough times, through his mother's illnesses, through his torment when Ian had nearly been killed by a bomb and through his heart break when his Dad died. Through all this, we were brothers and we love each other.

* * *

><p>"Jay?" Came a hoarse voice.<p>

"Yes, mate? I'm here- are you okay?"

"Where's Dawn?"

"At the trial mate. She'll be a while yet though, Mark called earlier and said they are waiting upon a verdict. Do you need anything?"

"No- wait can you just hold me? It was another nightmare."Gary admitted, quietly.

"Sure thing mate, I'm here for you always. You can tell me anything-" Jason said as he calmed Gary, gently wrapping his strong arms around his fri- no brother. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here now."

And with that Gary snuggled into a blackened haze once more.


End file.
